


The Mysterious Incident of the Chat in the Nighttime

by The_Baking_Chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Baking_Chat/pseuds/The_Baking_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette wakes up in the middle of the night to find someone on her balcony.</p>
<p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Incident of the Chat in the Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, so don't criticize too harshly.
> 
> Also, sorry the summary is super short, but I didn't want to give too much away (especially since it's only about 400 words).
> 
> Anyway, I don't own ML! Enjoy.

Marinette woke to the sound of a light thump on her balcony. Glancing around, she realized that she had fallen asleep at her desk. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she forced herself to look out the window.

 

Nothing. It was probably just snow falling off the roof.

 

With a great deal of willpower, Marinette stood up and moved towards her bed. With a little bit of luck, she might be able to get…she caught a glimpse of her alarm clock, its numbers bright green… 4 more hours of sleep. _Lovely_.

 

“Marinette.” A pair of eyes, the same color as her clock, peered at her from outside. “May I come in?”

 

_‘Not snow,’_ Marinette thought to herself. With an over exaggerated sigh, she shuffled over to the balcony and opened the door. “Chat,” she began “what, may I ask, brings you to my room at 2:57 _in the morning?_ ”

 

“A-actually, It’s 2:58 now…”

 

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT. I was _sleeping_. Do you know what—” Marinette stopped. 

 

_‘Wait a second… He didn’t call me princess. He hasn’t made any terrible cat puns… He just_ stuttered _. He wasn’t himself during patrol, either. Something is definitely wrong. But I’ll have to tread carefully…’_

 

“Chat, are you okay?” she asked tentatively.

 

The boy turned toward her, ready to fake a smile. He squared his shoulders and looked right into her eyes, a lie on the tip of his tongue.

 

But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t lie to her… She would see right through his facade. _‘Of course she would. She’s—’_

 

“Chat?” she asked again, taking a step towards him. She moved slowly, as if she were afraid that he would turn and run at any moment. Her outstretched hand came to rest on his cheek.

 

He flinched and pulled away. “I’m sorry My-M-Marinette. This w-was a b-b-bad idea. I-I’m just gonna l-l-leave now.” He turned to go, but not before he saw the pain in her eyes.

 

Marinette watched the black figure go, leaping across the Parisian rooftops in a hurry. _‘_

 

_“_ What did I do wrong?” she wondered aloud, the hurt clear in her voice. “Chat _stuttered_ in front of me. What could I have done to make him so nervous?”

 

_‘He couldn’t even say my name. It was almost as if he was about to say…’_

 

My Lady.


End file.
